Quinn
Quinn is a character that resides in the world on Aincrad. She is one of the 10,000 players that were trapped in Sword Art Online. Quinn is just like any other lackey that isn't very signifigant, but unique to many due to their memories of her consisting of hatred and scorn like no other. Quinn is a character that was respectively created by ShadowSter. Appearance Quinn is fairly tall for a girl her age, standing at five feet eight inches. Though she is just barely taller than the average height of some males, most people can tell Quinn recieves most of her unusally ample height from her lengthy legs. Taking a closer look at Quinn will reveal peculiar gunmetal gray eyes, which seem to be fletched with a long forgotten hue of blue within them, the eys obviously being a blended color. Though her eyes could very well enamor the weakest willed men, they can show as much hate and scorn as the sun does to a man who forgot to put sunscreen on. For most of her life, Quinn waltzed through the streets freely with long, untamed hair that deeply represented the color of a raven from just a glance at the well kept hair. However, as she grew older, Quinn eventually cut her hair to a very short length, but it has started to grow back now. If one should ever see Quinn without her hair tied up in a loose bun, it is the equivalent to finding a four-leafed clover. Quinn's face can be described as oval-like, defying her Asian heritage in the process by developing such a look. Traces of the familiar angular ridges and such can be seen if one looks hard enough, but these features are much more tedious to notice. Her skin tone is of course near perfection, due to Quinn's high maintanence schedule she sets for herself. A keen flaw in her features would most noticeably be her uneven bangs, which can be distracting to some, and her apparent lack of any well-defined ''physical features on her body that most girls would have. Personality To be blunt, Quinn is not someone you would want to trifle with. Quinn has quite a big ego that undermines anyone that seems to get in her way, despite her not being all that great in the first place. Quinn believes she is better than most people in general, but it is a fact that Quinn is really no better than any other person in Sword Art Online. She is nothing but a regular frontliner without any real defining traits. That is, if you forget about her scorning nature though. Possibly the most interesting - and biggest turn off - about Quinn is how much she has to criticize about others along with the known fact that she hardly even gives a single hell about what anyone retorts back. Quips fly like bullets when Quinn really doesn't enjoy you, your personality, the way you look, your mannerisms, etc. Anything she can criticize turns into a weapon for Quinn, and she's happy to waste her seemingly unlimited ammo on any lackey she meets. One might even say this girl is fearless just because of how she speaks freely so easily. But even so, Quinn is just like nay other frontliner that's all bark and no bite, right? Unlike most frontliners however, Quinn has another special trait. You might even say she doesn't have the definition of fear in her vocabularly. Quinn's personality is a goldmine of bravery. Quinn ''will ''be the first one on the front lines, rushing a boss, charging in without hesitation, etc. It may be a nice feature about her, but even so, Quinn's bravery is not the kind you would find in a leader-like figure. Quinn's defining lack of fear is, simply put, "Stupid Bravery." Quinn may have little to lose and much to gain, but her lack of fear can and ''will ''lead to death if she is not cautious. But caution is like an annoying obligation to Quinn. The thought is usually dashed to dust the moment she lays her eyes on her enemy. To summarize; Quinn is a nasty person, her personality being a peculiar one for sure, but is haughty and domineering in most cases. The only hope of redemption for this lass is her only refining feature; ''bravery. Background (Work In Progress) Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items *Bronze Sword *Leather Elbow Cop *2x Leather Greaves *Leather Pauldron *2x Leather Sabatons *4x Warps Crystals *3x Health Potions Later Weapons *Axe of The Slayer *Warmonger's Axe Later Armor *General's Pauldron *Executioner's Vambrace *2x Achille's Sabatons Abilities (Work In Progress)